The Exhibitioner
by CSIflea
Summary: He is the master of live exhibits. His museum gets a new exhibit, but will the exhibit be more trouble than what its worth? (Sequel to Reverse Justice/slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

The man put down the paper and smiled. The headline caught his eye that morning and he had read and reread the article at least a hundred times already.

_**Another one for the Crime Lab**_

The article outlined the efforts of the Las Vegas crime lab to stop a serial killer who used bugs to kill his victims and then dumped the bodies in mid-morning traffic. The story told of the grave yard shift supervisor, an Entomologist, who practically solved the crime single handedly. The article also went into detail about the career of Gil Grissom and mentioned the ordeal Grissom went through six years previous.

The article didn't give much information, so the man searched the internet. What he found sealed the deal. He was getting a new show piece.

The man smiled again as he switched the lights on in his museum. Groans could be heard from the many display cases, but he ignored them. It wasn't time for the exhibition yet. The people in the cases struggled upright, but a quick button on the remote in his hand forced them back down.

"Melissa, honey. I've got new addition to our collection," the man said as he walked up to his fiancé.

"Ooh, another plaything? A new one?" Melissa squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, baby, a brand new one. Get Brian to help you set up. I think we have an empty case." The man gave Melissa a kiss and with a last wave headed towards the door.

The man smiled again. 'Tonight,' he thought, 'tonight I'll have a new exhibition and it will be the biggest and best one yet.'

CSI LV

Gil Grissom got out of the car and walked his six year old son to his class. Zachary clung to his hand until he reached the class and his friends came into view.

"Dr Grissom," Zach's teacher greeted him as he walked in behind his son.

"Good morning, Miss Teether," Grissom greeted the teacher.

"How are you today?" the teacher asked as she eyed the handsome man in front of her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Grissom smiled as he answered the younger woman. He leaned down and gave Zach a hug and watched as the boy raced off towards his friends.

"I have to get going. I will pick him up today," Grissom informed the teacher, not taking his eyes of the little boy.

"That will be alright, Dr Grissom." The bell sounded suddenly, interrupting her, "Oh well, guess that's my cue. See you later Dr Grissom," the teacher said and turned around to tend to her charges.

Grissom turned around and left the classroom, passing other parents in the hallway. Some waved back, but some also stared. Grissom hated the times when people would stare at him; he knew he was seen as famous in Vegas, especially after the paper today. People always made a fuss about nothing, or rather, it was nothing to him – he was just doing his job.

While walking to his car, his mind drifted back to six years ago. The whole mess with Ecklie was mentioned in the paper as well. Zach was too young to understand that he almost didn't have a father. Luckily Grissom didn't have any permanent damage, except a slight limp that he would probably never walk without. He made peace with what happened a long time ago, but it always seemed to follow him. With a sigh he got into his car and was about to start when he felt a cold metal against his neck and an even colder voice say, "Move and you die."

CSI LV

Sara was busy writing a report, these days it seemed that it was the only thing she did. She smiled as she heard the baby monitor squeal, signalling the youngest Grissom was awake. Making her way to the nursery, she looked at the clock on the wall. Grissom left this morning to take Zachary to school and didn't come back home. He did send her a text telling her he had to go to a consult and didn't know when he'd be back. She missed him when he wasn't here. It was almost time to fetch Zachary. Griss said that he would fetch him, so Sara wasn't too worried, Grissom always made time for his children.

"Hey, little madam, what's the problem?" Sara asked the baby who was making a fuss. Taylor Grissom was born six months before and she had the entire crime lab around her little finger – her father on top of the list. Just as she reached the baby her phone rang. Muttering under her breath she picked Taylor up and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Grissom," she answered, with the phone balanced between her shoulder and her face.

"Mrs Grissom, this is Danielle Teether, Zachary's teacher. Dr Grissom said that he would pick Zach up today, but he's not here yet and well, Zach is the only one left here." The teacher sounded a little nervous.

"Okay, I'll come and pick him up. If my husband gets there, just tell him to wait for me." While she was talking she grabbed a jacket for Taylor and the diaper bag and headed for the door.

"Mrs Grissom, your husband's car is still in the parking lot and his phone was found on the seat." The teacher answered.

The words made Sara stop in her tracks; her hand half way to her handbag, the cold hand of fear gripped her heart.

'Where is Grissom?'

**Hey there! A new story from the planet of Fleasia. This story has been in my mind for quite some time and I just had to write it and see where it goes. It's a kind of sequel to Reverse Justice, but you don't need to read that to know what's going on here. I guess you can call this an AU seeing as it will contain the old team. It's not that I don't like the new group; I just don't know them that well yet. I've stopped watching when Langston was there because he ruined the show for me and only recently picked up on watching it again, so please bear with me. I would still like to know what you think of this one though.**

**Enough babbling from me, I don't own the recognizable characters, just the new ones. Thanks to my beta, who puts up with all my mistakes and fixes them…**

**Flea**


	2. Chapter 2: Museum de Unique

Grissom's eyes flew open in panic. He had this horrible nightmare of being kidnapped by a really crazy guy. He tried to lift a hand to his face to rub the sweat out of his eyes and realised that his hands were strapped down. He couldn't lift his arms. He tried lifting his legs, but was met by the same result. Really panicking now, he tried to lift his head to look down and found it was immovable as well.

'What the hell?' he thought as his eyes darted around the room as much as they could with his head being held down. He couldn't see much, the lights were dimmed, casting the room in a scary, shadowy glow.

"Ah, Dr Grissom. You are awake. Let me welcome you to your orientation." A voice spoke suddenly, making Grissom jump against his restraints.

"Who are you?" Grissom asked his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Why, I'm the curator of this museum, of course. I am in charge of the exhibits," the faceless voice answered.

"What?" Grissom asked, his confusion growing.

"I am a collector of sorts and you are my newest exhibit. You see, I take extraordinary people and then I show them to people who are interested." The voice sounded like it was smiling; there was a kind of smugness to it.

"You take people off the streets and then show them off?" Grissom asked incredulously.

"Oh no, not just anybody, Dr Grissom, only special people. Unique people that have achieved a lot in life and have done things other people can only dream about."

"I'm not unique. Please, I've got a family." Grissom was begging and even to his own ears he sounded weak, but he had a feeling that this was going to be another bad experience. An experience he didn't know if he'd survive.

"I know. There is a nice picture of them in your case. Enough chit chat for now, let's get down to business, shall we?" With that the voice disappeared for a minute, but the lights blazed to life with a vengeance, blinding Grissom. He blinked a couple of times to try and clear his vision.

No sooner had the spots disappeared from his eyes that a hard hand grabbed him by the chin and rough fingers forced his eyelids wide apart. Something was dripped into his eyes, and as the fingers loosened their hold on his lids, he blinked furiously. When he opened his eyes after a few seconds, he realised that his vision was blurry. Grissom was starting to get even more nervous.

He felt his hands being lifted and pushed into something that felt like plastic. He started thrashing against his bonds trying to get away, even though he knew it was fruitless.

"No, please! Stop. What are you doing?" Grissom asked frantically.

"Shh, Dr Grissom, I'm putting the final touches on my new exhibit. Maybe it would be better if I explained. First the chemical in your eyes brings out your eye colour. Unfortunately, blurry vision is a side effect. No matter, you won't need your eyes much anyways. Now, your hands need to be prepared. Please remain still or I will have to take drastic measures." With that, the Exhibitioner, as he called himself, continued putting Grissom's other hand into the sleeves.

"What are you doing to my hands?" Grissom asked, the helpless feeling continuously making him panic.

"I am placing them in plastic sleeves that will harden when I apply heat. You do not need your hands. I will bend your fingers but keep them pressed against one another. That will also help you eat." After that terrifying statement, silence fell once again and Grissom's heart hammered so hard against his chest that it almost felt as if it would bounce out of his chest and onto the floor.

Grissom tried to follow the Exhibitioner around, but the blurry vision only showed the man's outline. The shadowy figure moved to the side of the room, Grissom could soon hear something being wheeled closer to his position in what he assumed was in the middle of the room.

"This will harden the plastic around your hands. I would suggest you keep still, otherwise you might cause yourself unnecessary injuries."

Grissom whimpered as he felt his left hand heat up almost to an unbearable level. He felt the plastic harden, immobilizing his hands, making them completely useless. The process was repeated on his right hand as well, ensuring that he would not be using his hands again. Not until his friends came for him and he was sure they would.

"Ok, Dr Grissom, I have to turn you over now. Don't worry about anything, the table turns upside down, you will not fall out." With only that warning, Grissom felt the table vibrate underneath his body and then slowly, oh so slowly, it tilted until he looked to the floor. He suddenly felt something cold at the back of his neck and cried out in pain as he felt something sharp cut along his neck. Through the harsh pain, he felt an object slide into his flesh and then small pinpricks as the cut was apparently sewn shut. Without warning, the table vibrated again and turned upright.

"What did you do?" Grissom asked with fear in his voice.

"Oh, that is our little enforcer, shall we say. Instructions will be given once and once only. Hesitation of any kind will be…shall we say, enforced. Let me demonstrate." He pushed a little button on a remote and fiery pain flashed up and down Grissom's back. If he had been standing, his knees would have buckled, his already blurry vision tunnelled and greyed before going black.

After a time, he slowly opened his eyes again, not knowing how long he was out for.

"Oh, welcome back Dr Grissom. I trust you will not want to feel that feeling again, so I think that you will do as you are told." Grissom didn't respond, instead he just looked at the Exhibitioner. He had pins and needles throughout his body and a headache the size of the Grand Canyon. Even his experience with migraines could not have prepared him for this pain.

"Now, it is time for the final touches and I will take you to your case and explain any further rules." With that, the faceless blur walked to the side of the room again to return with a square piece of….. something.

"This is your information sheet. It tells the visitors to my museum everything they need to know about you. I need to attach this to your chest; again, I would suggest you keep still in order to save yourself from further injury."

The man placed the sheet on his chest and started working. He was stitching the sheet to Grissom's skin. Grissom clenched his teeth to not make a sound and tried to remind himself that there were only four sides. After the first side was completed, Grissom was sweating, by the second, small whimpers escaped his mouth; after the third he groaned; and by the fourth, he was begging the man to stop.

"Now, now, Dr Grissom. Art takes time and I am now done. I will release you now, but please remember that I will not hesitate to use this." The man indicated the small remote in his hand and Grissom couldn't help, but shudder at the thought off having a shock again.

"Fine," he whispered.

"After I release you, you must listen for my instruction. You are not allowed to move without my permission." Without waiting for a reply, he busied himself with the restraints and in less than ten minutes Grissom was free of the table. He didn't dare sit up, the memory of the shock still lingered and the fear of feeling that pain kept him from moving.

"Well done, Dr Grissom. I want you to sit up slowly, or else you might get dizzy. Now, I do not want to hear a sound."

Grissom sat up slowly and swung his legs around the side of the bed only to have a paralysing pain shoot through his body. He pitched forward and slammed onto the floor. His left shoulder connected hard with the floor, but the pain in his shoulder paled in comparison to the rest of his body.

"And you were doing so well," the faceless blob said. Grissom's blurry vision got worse for a second, but he didn't pass out again. The most horrible of all was that he lost control of his bladder and wet himself.

"I told you not to move. Shall we try this again? Stand up." Grissom got to his feet, swaying slightly.

"Here is what you will wear; dress now." Grissom didn't even think twice. The going was slow, especially with his useless, hardened hands, but soon he was out of the wet pants into new, clean ones. They were white and resembled scrub bottoms. After he dressed, he stood waiting for further instructions, he was not going to make the same mistake twice.

"Very good, Dr Grissom. There might be hope for you yet." The man walked to a table and retrieved something from it. Grissom's eyesight was still very blurry, so he couldn't see any detail at all. The Exhibitioner walked up to him and stood in front him. The man reached up and placed a collar around Grissom's neck.

"This is a specialised collar. It locks with a combination lock and if tampered with, it can send a message to your implant, resulting in a continuous shock that will likely kill you. It is also equipped with a sensor that will detect any vibration of your vocal chords. You will receive a small shock every time a sound is made." A leash was clipped to the front of the collar and Grissom was led out into what seemed to be a passage.

Grissom hoped that the team was looking for him and would find him fast. He didn't think he could take any more of those shocks before losing his mind, but the fear of what was in store for him made his heart beat faster in fear.

CSI LV

While the new exhibit was being led to his final destination, the team was working their way through Grissom's car. Very little evidence was found, some finger prints on the roof of the car that weren't Grissom's, but could be anyone's. A cloth soaked in chloroform gave the CSI's an idea of how Grissom was taken. The most disturbing thing, however, was the note that was taped to the steering wheel. It was an invitation to Sara. The invitation stated that there was a new exhibit in the 'Museum de unique' and she was invited to attend. There was no physical address, but a website address. Sara and Greg, followed by the rest of the team, made their way to the AV lab and gave the address to Archie; the code was entered as it was written on the back of the invitation.

When the website opened, the team stood staring at the screen in horror. Sara's hand flew to her mouth in shock at the site in front of them, tears streaming down her face.

The new exhibit was Grissom.

**Ok, so I got my muse back from Fleasia, of course she came back kicking and screaming. I was tempted to lock her up, but then she came up with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, I would really love to hear from you.**

**Thanks to all the follows and reviews, they made my day. Shall we try for 20? Anyway, a huge hug goes to my beta, C. Nicole who really deserves to have an island named after her. **

**I don't own anything in this story, I don't know where the curator comes from, and he just came to stay in my back yard. **

**Watch out for the next chapter of 'what was lost is found' up next…**

**Till next time,**

**Flea…**


End file.
